kung_fu_petsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pond of Souls
Overview The is where you sacrifice Kung Fu Pets of particular elements or species in exchange for soul dust and soul Stones. Note: Sacrifice does mean you will lose your pet completely. Be sure to summon many extras that you don't mind disposing of. If you attempt to sacrifice a rare pet, the game will warn you. Keep in mind you CAN sacrifice Limited pets, so beware. How to use Every 14 hours, you will be given 3 elements. These elements are the pets you must sacrifice in order to get 500 of a random Soul dust (either Bravery, Knowledge, or Unity). You also get a random amount of Soul Dust within a range based on your Kung Fu Pet's level and Training level. On the 4th use of the Pond of souls, you will be prompted to sacrifice 3 specific pets at level 10 or higher in order to get up to 3 Soul stones. The type is random but corresponds to the number of stones you'll get, as the rarer the stone, the less you get. When you open the pond, you will have 2 and a half days to sacrifice the pets. You can tap the skip button to re-roll the elements or pets required, but it will cost gems and time. Soul Stones Soul Stones are rare items that can be crafted from their respective soul dust and are used to upgrade Habitats beyond level 2 and summon extremely rare pets. They are difficult to collect but there are ways to more or less acquire specific kinds of stones. Bravery Stone Cost: 500 and 450,000 :How to acquire: :*Sacrifice pets that give . :*Randomly from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Pond Cycles Lotus. :*Randomly on the 4th Pond Cycle (Gives 3 directly) :*Randomly on certain Daily Reward days (if they're displayed) :*Randomly from Detective Missions Knowledge Stone Cost: 750 and 750,000 :How to acquire: :*Sacrifice pets that give . :*Randomly from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Pond Cycles Lotus. :*Randomly on the 4th Pond Cycle (Gives 2 directly) :*Randomly on certain Daily Reward days (if they're displayed) :*Randomly from Detective Missions Unity Stone Cost: 1000 and ? :How to acquire: :*Sacrifice pets that give . :*Randomly from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Pond Cycles Lotus. :*Randomly on the 4th Pond Cycle (Gives 1 directly) :*Randomly on certain Daily Reward days (if they're displayed) :*Randomly from Detective Missions Shadow Stone Cost: 1000 and 1,500,000 :How to acquire: :*Defeat Invaders (gives 30 randomly) :*Randomly from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Pond Cycles Lotus. :*Randomly on the 4th Pond Cycle (Gives 1 directly) :*Randomly on certain Daily Reward days (if they're displayed) (?) :*Randomly from Detective Missions (?) Mystic Stone Cost: 1000 and ? :How to acquire: :*Sacrifice pets to a friend's Pond. :*Randomly from friend's gift boxes. :*Randomly on the 4th Pond Cycle (Gives 1 directly) :*Randomly on certain Daily Reward days (if they're displayed) (?) :*Randomly from Detective Missions (?) (?) = needs confirmation Soul Stone Offer Exclusive Pets The following is the list: *Snowstorm Yeti (Requires: 10 , 8 , 4 ) *Captain Whale (Requires: 40 , 20 , 20 ) *Tyrant Dragon (Requires: 30 , 15 , 10 ) *Infinite Phoenix (Requires: 90 , 50 , 20 ) Kung Fu Pet Dust Chart Note: For each Colum that contains dust, the first value is the absolute minimum the pet will give at level 1 with no training. The second value is the absolute maximum the pet will give at level 20 with max training. The values may vary, but feel free to add any data that surpasses what is there.